To Achieve A Goal
by Only-A-Dreamer
Summary: Betrayal is to be false or disloyal to, but when the one you loved forgets you, is loving another called betrayal? R
1. Help Me Forget

To Achieve A Goal

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, but I do own this story, so yeah…)

Summary: One can only stand ignorance for so long. How long before Tsukushi breaks under the pain of having a loved one forget her? She seems to have a goal to achieve, and only one can help her. R & T

* * *

Help Me Forget

He had just finished unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his bare, hard chest when a knock directed his attention to the door, and pulled him from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he asked in a flat, bored tone.

"Young Master, it is I, your loyal servant." The old man answered.

"Are you aware that it is my bathing hour?" The young man asked, the tone of his voice never wavering.

"I am aware of that sir, but there is a visitor for you."

"Well…send them away, I am busy", the young man said, his voice now hinting annoyance.

"Sir, I think it would be unwise to do that; for I know surely you would want to see this person."

Aggravated, the young man walked across the spacious room to the door while running his hand through his thick, dark brown hair. "Well, who is th-" the young man began to say angrily, only to stop when he noticed whom his visitor was. "…Tsukushi…"

There before his door, stood a rain drenched Tsukushi, clothes clinging to her body while tears streamed down her face. Immediately he took large steps until there was no longer a gap between the two. She lifted her head, and his heart broke to see such sadness in her face. Sobbing she embraced him, burying her head into his chest, as his arms tightened around her.

"Tsukush-" the young man began to say, but was cut off by his servant's words.

"Young Master, I believe you and the young miss will be wanting privacy. I'll send someone up with new, dry clothes, and a pot of hot, fresh tea within moments, sir." The old man informed, as he turned and left.

The young man, still holding the girl, guided her into the room, and closed the door. Moments passed, both not saying anything, with only the noises of the rolling thunder, ruthless rain and brutal wind blowing against the windows. Finally, the girl's sobs began to cease. "…I can't forget. I'm sorry I just can't. I tried, and tried to pretend but it won't work, I can't live like this anymore, please, please help me…Rui."

(Hey peoples…. How'd you like my fic? Tell me what you think, k? And yes, I know it's short. Sorry (. Love and More, Aimee)


	2. How Habits Are Formed

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD, nor do I own the song, "Believe in Love" by MC the Max; Translation credited to: Jungie (also credit: )

-- --

How Habits Are Formed

It was not the first time and judging from the increasing numbers, it was not going to be the last time she came to him in the dead of the night. And so, it was repeated, the same steps over and over again until it became a pattern.

She would come to him, crying and he would console her. She would promise him, and days would past, the two acting as if nothing happened and then she would break and once more, she would come to him.

Moments like this made him want to stop time, to be an ordinary man. Maybe if this was all possible, his life would be easier, but he knew it was untrue. Maybe if he was not who he was, he could make her love him, and not feel regret. A strand of her hair fell over, and he reached over, putting it behind her ear. Rays of light had fought through the white, silky curtains and bathed her in an ethereal glow. He groaned as he looked at her.

Life could have been easier without her, but he could not imagine life without her now. What hurt him though was the way she continued to promise things she couldn't keep, and how she insisted they stay friends when they could be so much more.

His angel suddenly opened her eyes and seeing him, smiled. Then she remembered how she had come to waking in Hanazawa Rui's bed, and her smiling face disappeared, replaced by a worried, anxious face.

"I'm sorry Rui, I didn't mean to bother you last night. I just couldn't sleep and I didn't know what to do, I just walked in the rain and ended here." She told him hurriedly, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's all right Tsukushi, I didn't mind," he told her, and then trying to make light of the situation said, "it's not every day one gets to have such an incredibly warm person to sleep next to."

She turned bright red at his comment, and grabbed her pillow to swat at him. Soon that one pillow swat erupted into a pillow fight.

A cough interrupted their fight and directed their attention to the door. If the man was surprised at seeing his usually emotionless master so animated, he didn't show it on his face, or say anything about it, merely informing the two that, "Young Master, I have outfits ready for you and the miss to change into, the chef has prepared a breakfast meal for two, and I have alerted the chauffeur to be ready."

-- --

As she changed in the enormous restroom, Tsukushi could not held but smile at the event that had happened just moments earlier. She knew he had done it on purpose. 'He did it to make me laugh. He really is really sweet.' Times like this made her treasure the moments she had with Rui.

She finished changing and when she left the restroom, she found Rui sitting in a lounge chair waiting for her. He immediately stood up, and offering an arm, asked "Princess, if you would allow me to escort you." She giggled but complied nonetheless.

"You really do look nice you know," he told her as they walked down the grand staircase. She blushed and quickly replied, "No, it's your butler who deserves all the credit. This dress is really beautiful, if he didn't work for you, I would tell him to quit and become a personal shopper."

Rui chuckled, thinking about this woman he loved. 'So modest, and beautiful.' He then soberly remembered, 'Just another reason why she can't leave my mind.'

-- --

Although Tsukushi never noticed, being under the F4's protection, or rather F3 because their leader refused to acknowledge her or remember her, gave her certain privileges. One privilege being the freedom to wear whatever she wanted. The exact same reason for Rui's insistence that she wear the blue summer dress his butler had picked for her to school.

"Rui," Tsukushi complained, as many people looked at her leaving Rui's car, "I feel so strange, everyone's looking at me." Rui smiled comfortingly to her, saying, "You look fine. Besides they're looking at me." Tsukushi burst into giggles.

Rui looked up around them, and true to her word, many people were indeed looking at Tsukushi in her dress. He raised a steely glare and the crowd dispersed.

Looking back at her, and noticing the still nervous look in her eyes, he said "Come on," as he grasped her hand, and pulled her to the cafeteria. Finally, he saw Soujirou and Akira, who sat at a table waving at the newly entered pair.

Nodding in acknowledgment, he walked up to them and silently pulled on his hand leading it away from him, until Tsukushi was standing in front of him.

Soujirou raised his left eyebrow curiously, while Akira looked at Tsukushi up and down. Tsukushi was now the color of a tomato due to the attention she was receiving.

"Looking good, Tsukushi, but you two sure are very attached," Soujirou approved, with Akira nodding in agreement. Tsukushi was confused for a few seconds before she realized what he meant.

A tug on his hand pulled Rui from his daydreams. "Rui, Rui," murmured Tsukushi, "my hand." Reluctantly Rui let go. 'I didn't even notice,' the couple thought at the same time while the two playboys roared with laughter.

Angered and embarrassed, Rui grabbed her hand again and began pulling her to class. "Come on, let's go to class, you're late." As soon as Tsukushi entered the class in non-uniform clothing, the class was in chaos. Tsukushi bowed upon entering the class, and attempted to apologize, when her angry teacher began to loudly rebute her.

"If it wasn't bad enough that you disrupt my class, Makino-san, but you arrive wearing clothes prohibited, late no less! Why I ought to-" her teacher yelled but stopped when she noticed Rui's presence.

Tsukushi's teacher cowered at the sight of one of the school's flowers, and seemed to shrink under his icy glare. "Oh, Hanazawa-sama, I was not aware you were with Makino-san. Would you be as so kind to join my class, today?" she asked.

Rui humphed and grabbing Tsukushi's hand, made their way to empty seats near the window. As the teacher taught, Rui bored out of his mind and sitting behind Tsukushi, began to twirl his fingers in her hair. "Rui, stop." Tsukushi whispered aggravated, as she tried to take notes.

"Yes, you really should stop, Hanazawa-san."

-- --

"I mean, why are you even around such a filthy girl like that?" Tsukushi turned around casting a heated look at Asai, while Rui moved his hands back to Tsukushi's hair and began fiddling with it once more. "She's so…" Asai cast a disgusted glance at Tsukushi, "ugh. She's a peasant, need I say more?" She threw her head back and cackled, and soon her friends did as well.

"Asai," Rui said, his voice dead calm, "I do not know of when nor how you became so bold as to even reprimand me, but after this time, do not make the same mistake. And as to being around Tsukushi, I am aware of those I am around and I know my filth."

Asai turned bright red with embarrassment, and with as much courage as she could muster, heatedly spat back, "Well, at least I am not as fickle, and whorish as to go from one man to his best friend when the other forgets me! In only a month, no less! Tsukasa hasn't even left the hospital yet!"

Tsukushi's eyes stung with tears, and she ran from the class. Rui straightened up, and in no time was out of his seat, and leaving the class. However, not before stopping at the door, and informing Asai, "Prepare you and your cronies for a red slip this day."

-- --

"You know Tsukushi, in my opinion, crying never solves anything," Rui said quietly as he leaned against the balcony, watching her crouched figure at the wall. "Rui, am I foolish?" she asked. Rui stood quietly, and waited for her to continue. "I love him, so much, and yet … it's true, you know, what they said… My heart is fickle, because a part of me thinks always of you."

She moved her hands from her face, revealing her splotchy eyes, and peered at him, expectantly waiting for a sign of what, he didn't know, possibly disgust? He laughed and opened his arms to her. She stood, and ran into them, taking comfort in his embrace. He stroked her hair comfortingly, and lost in the feeling of her, unknowingly let the words slip from his lips, "I love you." It wasn't until she froze in his arms, did he realize he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

_If a year or even ten years pass, I'm going to love you.  
I'm going to become a person with a warm heart  
and make you laugh, always by your side._

_Walk with me slowly now. These moments are a blessing.  
Can you always feel it from my heart? Will you trust me?  
I'll love you._

Author's Note: Opinions, questions, and hopefully not, flames? Read and review please.


End file.
